Star Trek: Tactical Assault
(Nintendo DS) (PlayStation Portable) |Year = 23rd & 24th centuries |Stardate = 7420.7-7564.2 & 23018.6-23137.1 |Platform = |rating = |Reference = }} Star Trek: Tactical Assault is a strategy video game for Nintendo DS and PSP, in a similar vein as the ''Starfleet Command'' series of games - the two games have the same developer. The game has two single-player campaign modes: Federation and Klingon, as well as skirmish and multi-player modes. The game was awarded Best DS Strategy Game of E3 2006 by IGN. http://uk.ds.ign.com/articles/709/709263p4.html Gameplay The player controls a starship, and has command of navigation, shields and weapons systems. During gameplay, the player must utilize their skills in all three to defeat enemies. Emergency power is available for certain special functions, such as cloaking devices, overcharging weapons, and emergency turns. This energy is depleted by such functions, and regenerates at a slow rate. Campaigns and missions Each campaign comprises a number of separate missions. In each mission, the player starts and ends their mission at their command base. Completion of all mission objectives is not always required to succeed – some non-critical objectives may change storyline evolution, depending on whether they are achieved, or even attempted. Indeed, the storyline may mean that some initial objectives cannot be met - such as protecting a vital asset whose loss is integral to the storyline. Successful missions will earn crew upgrade points, which can be used to improve ship capabilities, such as damage control and maneuverability. In addition, completing certain mission will unlock new ships to use in skirmish and multiplayer modes. Completing campaigns will unlock all missions for selection. It is possible to select which ship to play as during campaign in a similar manner to skirmish by pressing "up, down, left, right, select, start, B." This will not effect gameplay beyond the strength of your ship (your allies won't attack you and your enemies still will). A problem with this is in the level counterstrike only the light cruiser will have cloak and any other ship with cloak will be unable to disable the base's shields. Federation campaign The Federation campaign begins on stardate 7420.7 – just after the events of – and consists of fifteen missions. Mission 1 - Shakedown *Stardate 7428.6 *Vessel: USS Essex, Frigate Tutorial level, introducing the game's controls, as well as navigation and combat basics. In addition, the player will briefly encounter John Daine, a friend and Academy classmate. Mission 2 - Hostilities *Stardate 7436.9 *Vessel: USS Essex, Frigate Departing for a routine patrol of the Klingon neutral zone, the player receives a distress call from the industrial planet Kantare, which is apparently under attack from raiders. Capt. Reynolds may choose to engage the raiders directly, or attempt to seek a peaceful resolution to the situation. Mission 3 - Border Patrol *Stardate 7442.8 *Vessel: USS Essex, Frigate Finally beginning their patrol mission, the player encounters a Klingon ship attacking an Federation freighter - Miriam, and must choose the best course of action to follow. Regardless of the outcome or lies, the Klingon ship will engage Capt. Reynolds and his crew of USS Essex, after he lies about the Miriam. Mission 4 - Ambassador Escort *Stardate 7449.3 *Vessel: USS Essex, Frigate The player must escort Vulcan Ambassador Sorlin to a Federation outpost from negotiations with the Klingons, but there was an Unidentified Vessel - confirmed as the Klingon design. Mission 5 - Cloaked *Stardate 7457.2 *Vessel: USS Amundsen, Destroyer the player must track down the Romulan ship responsible for the destruction of Ambassador Sorlin's vessel, for dispatched a Klingon vessel to assassinate the Vulcan Ambassador in his vessel - the Taopok (Vulcan Sled), and intrude to the Federation space. Following the Romulan's retreat you must choose between avenging the ambassador or assisting another ship against Orion pirates. Mission 6 - Shore Leave *Stardate 7463.1 *Vessel: USS Amundsen, Destroyer After delivering supplies to a colony ship, the player must help in the defense of nearby outposts as the Klingons launch a full-scale attack on the sector. Depending on the amount of damage the player has taken, they can choose to participate in a counter-attack or return to Starbase 12. :Completing this mission unlocks the Romulan Destroyer for use in Skirmish and Multiplayer modes. Mission 7 - Shore Up Defenses *Stardate 7475.4 *Vessel: USS Amundsen, Destroyer The player must help defend Outpost P-3 in the wake of the surprise attack, as further Klingon squadrons launch an assault. Outnumbered, the player can ask for assistance from John Daine, commanding the USS Trafalgar. After eliminating the enemy, the player must engage a Light Cruiser with assistance from Daine. Mission 8 - Behind Enemy Lines *Stardate 7487.5 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser The player must assist in the recovery of the USS Repulse - a light cruiser caught behind enemy lines and heavily damaged - defending it from Klingon attack, at the Amar system zone. Mission 9 - Klingon Raiders *Stardate 7498.7 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser A continuing series of raids against Federation targets have been traced back to their origin. The player, assisted by the heavy cruiser USS Achilles, and seek out the Klingon clans. Mission 10 - Counterstrike *Stardate 7507.2 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser Equipped with the Romulan cloaking device - much like the Klingons, captured by the in 2268, the player uses a cloaking device to destroy a Klingon starbase, after avoiding being detected, while also assuming responsibility for a Light Cruiser and Destroyer assigned to assist you. Mission 11 - Sherman's Planet *Stardate 7519.6 *Vessel: USS Polaris, Light Cruiser The USS Enterprise is under attack at Sherman's Planet. After repelling a Klingon attack on Outpost P-3, the player must help eliminate the Klingon forces around the planet and allow the recovery of Captain Kirk, stranded on the planet's surface. At the same time, the player must ensure the USS Trafalgar - John Daine's vessel - survives. Mission 12 - Recovery *Stardate 7531.8 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser With a ceasefire in effect, the player is tasked to rescue vessels in distress in the combat zone, and investigate the debris of both ships: Federation / Klingons, but they encounter an unknown vessel, the Romulan Heavy Cruiser. This mission requires the player to choose between the safety of his crew and helping other vessels. Mission 13 - Peace Treaty *Stardate 7539.1 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser Peace negotiations are going forward, and the player must help escort Klingon ambassador Karf to Starbase 2. John Daine will accompany the player in his new command, the USS Martel, a dreadnought. Mission 14 - Rogue *Stardate 7552.9 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser John Daine is revealed to have been in collusion with Romulan forces to sabotage the ongoing peace efforts. The player must track Daine and the Martel down and force them to stand down, by force if necessary. Mission 15 - In Defense of Peace *Stardate 7564.2 *Vessel: USS Jefferson, Heavy Cruiser With the location of the peace talks known, the player must act as bait in a trap to draw out the Romulan forces and eliminate them. :Completing this mission unlocks the USS ''Excelsior for use in Skirmish and Multiplayer modes, as well as allowing all Federation mission to be selected from the Campaign menu, and unlocking the Klingon campaign.'' Klingon campaign The Klingon campaign begins on stardate 23018.6, at the time of the Khitomer Massacre of 2346, and consists of sixteen missions. Mission 1 - Proving Ground *Stardate 23018.6 *Vessel: IKS Karfon, Bird-of-Prey Training level, focusing on more advanced combat techniques, including a live-fire exercise against a fellow Command School graduate to the death, It is possible to accept his surrender after inflicting enough damage, but this will earn you a lower score. Mission 2 - Sneak Attack *Stardate 23024.3 *Vessel: IKS Karfon, Bird-of-Prey During routine patrol duty, the player receives a distress call from the Khitomer outpost, under attack by Romulan ships, and must assist in eliminating enemy forces, tracking them to the Neutral Zone, before docking at the planet's orbital station. Mission 3 - The Hub *Stardate 23029.5 *Vessel: IKS Karfon, Bird-of-Prey The player is ordered to destroy a Romulan communications array - a vital target that must be eliminated in order for a counterattack to proceed, after notify Commander Korok to assist destroying the two vessels. :Completing this mission unlocks the Romulan dreadnought for use in Skirmish and Multiplayer modes. Mission 4 - Assault *Stardate 23036.8 *Vessel: IKS Kalen, Destroyer The player must attack and destroy six Romulan ships under repair at a nearby starbase. The vessels are without power, but must be destroyed quickly before their crews can bring them to operational status. The base itself is not to be destroyed. But it doesn't matter if it is. Mission 5 - Under Cover *Stardate 23042.9 *Vessel: Dominus, Romulan Destroyer With a captured Romulan ship provided by the Federation, the player must penetrate the Romulan front line and gather intelligence on fleet strength and deployment. This poses a challenge when a Klingon squadron is encountered engaging a group of Romulan ships. Although Kadir's response to his subordinate's idea of destroying the shipyard would indicate otherwise, it does not lower your score. You will however be required to destroy two pursuers with assistance from the Klingon squadron at the beginning. (It doesn't matter if you destroy them.) Mission 6 - Assassination *Stardate 23051.4 *Vessel: IKS Kalen, Destroyer While en route to the Romulan Neutral Zone, Captain Kadir and his crew are engaged to hunt down the Romulan Emperor to keep him from reaching Romulus. Also, Commander Kell and his crew join with them, to destroy the Praetor in the Romulan frigate and the remaining Romulan vessels of his escorts. Mission 7 - Invaders *Stardate 23058.2 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser Engaging to a distress planet on mining colony, But they encounter all three unexpected ships, the Gorn light cruisers, and the IKS Ba'Nath has warped in to share the noble victory and stand for honor. Mission 8 - Supply Lines *Stardate 23067.1 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser The crew of the IKS Hekra are engaging to destroy all the Romulan freighters as possible, however it is a trap. Mission 9 - Outpost Defense *Stardate 23073.1 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser The crew of IKS Hekra to patrol the Klingon border, and then meet up with Ba'Nath. Mission 10 - Pursuit *Stardate 23077.6 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser Capt. Kadir and his crew of IKS Hekra are engaged to retrieved the Gorn prisoner to the chancellor. Mission 11 - Rebellion *Stardate 23085.2 *Vessel: IKS Hekra, Light Cruiser Kadir and his crew are set off to Otron, and meet up with the USS Olsen, then hunt down these rogue Klingon vessels. Mission 12 - Hidden from View *Stardate 23092.4 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal', Heavy Cruiser Capt. Kadir and his crew of IKS Va'Tal are set off the course to Klentek Sector to recover the Romulan transmissions, then cloaked, then they warp to the Neutral Zone. They then encounter a Klingon vessel turned Duras ship, the Porthis, conspiring with the Romulans, and must then destroy them both. Mission 13 - Joining Forces *Stardate 23106.3 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser The crew of the IKS Va'Tal are warped out, from Kronos to Klingon space, to meet up with Commander Korok (IKS Klath) to wipe out all the Duras ships. Mission 14 - Diplomatic Failure *Stardate 23114.9 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser Capt. Kadir and the rest of IKS Va'Tal crew are set course to the Nebula-border zone, to meet up with Chancellor Vagh, then they discovered that the Orions have start the Gorn attacks to invade the Klingon zone, But they have to warp out to meet the Orions and the Gorn vessels. Mission 15 - Return to Kronos *Stardate 23128.5 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser Commander Tirak takes over the Duras forces - After their leader, Ja'rod has been defeated by Mogh and his troops, in Khitomer, So Kadir, Vor'th and Channcellor Vagh are engage to Kronos, to Wipe out the Duras forces, but the Duras are attempt to destroy the chancellor, but Kadir and Vor'th must defend the chancellor, then Kadir and his crew must stop Commander Tirak, at Vor'ka Sector, while Vor'th escorts the chancellor back to Kronos, for the last stand of the Duras forces. Mission 16 - Final Battle *Stardate 23137.1 *Vessel: IKS Va'Tal, Heavy Cruiser Capt. Kadir, Commander Korok, General Vor'th, Chancellor Vagh and all the Klingon forces are engaged themselves to erase all the Romulan forces, and defeat General Talkir, then eliminate the phantom Hi-Dhai-bah once and for all, then avenge Khitomer and bring peace and justice to the Empire. The mission cannot be completed if Korok is killed., Skirmish and Multiplayer modes Skirmish Skirmish mode allows the play to engage in combat with computer-controlled opponents. All unlocked vessels can be played, and varying difficulty levels are available, allowing the player to choose the type(s) of vessels they may engage. The level of complexity of the combat zone may also be selected, as well as the amount of upgrades all involved parties have, which will increase or decrease the amount of time a match lasts. Multiplayer Multiplayer mode works similarly to Skirmish mode, but two Human players engage in combat. Both players are required to have a copy of the game in order to use Multiplayer mode. Two other gametypes are available besides Skirmish: Battlefest, in which each player will start as a frigate and proceed towards dreadnought with each death, and Battlefest Lite, which is the same as Battlefest but starting a destroyer going to Heavy Cruiser. Starships The game provides a database of all unlocked vessels, including basic information on their capabilities, such as weaponry, shield strength, and speed. All data are in-game statistics. Interestingly, in the Nintendo version the Romulan, Gorn, and Orion ships all have the same control setup in the lower screen. Federation/Starfleet Frigate *Presumably a refitted :Primary Weapons: Type 1 Phasers (three banks, fore-port-starboard) :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons (one launcher, fore) :Shields: Single :Max Speed: 17.3 Destroyer :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Phasers (three banks, fore-port-starboard) :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons (two launchers, fore-aft) :Shields: Single :Max Speed: 16.4 Light Cruiser * :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Phasers (four banks, fore(2)-aft(2)) :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons (two launchers, fore-aft) :Shields: Double fore :Max Speed: 14.6 Heavy Cruiser * Refit Configuration :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Phasers (three banks, fore-port-starboard) :Secondary Weapons: Mark III Photons (two launchers, fore-aft) :Shields: Double :Max Speed: 14.0 Dreadnaught * Refit Configuration :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Phasers (eight banks, fore(4)-aft(4)) :Secondary Weapons: Mark III Photons (two launchers, fore-aft) :Shields: Triple :Max Speed: 13.0 :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Phasers (three banks, fore-port-starboard) :Secondary Weapons: Mark IV Photons (two launchers, fore-aft) :Shields: Double :Max Speed: 16.4 Klingon Empire Frigate *Klingon Bird-of-Prey ::Oddly, while the ship database refers to this ship as a Klingon frigate, it is referred to in-game as "Klingon Bird-of-Prey". :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Disruptors (two banks, fore) :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons (one launcher, fore) :Shields: Single :Max Speed: 20.0 Destroyer *Strongly resembles a starship. :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Disruptors (two banks, fore) :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons (two launchers, fore-aft) :Shields: Single :Max Speed: 17.8 Light Cruiser :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Disruptors (four banks, fore) :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons (two launchers, fore-aft) :Shields: Double fore :Max Speed: 16.9 Heavy Cruiser * :Primary Weapons: Type 4 Disruptors (four banks, fore) :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons (two launchers, fore-aft) :Shields: Double fore :Max Speed: 15.3 Dreadnaught :Primary Weapons: Type 4 Disruptors (four banks, fore(2)-port-starboard) :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons (two launchers, fore-aft) :Shields: Triple fore, Double aft :Max Speed: 14.6 Romulan Star-Empire Frigate :Primary Weapons: Type 1 Disruptors (two banks, fore-aft) :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Plasma (one launcher, fore) :Shields: Single :Max Speed: 22.0 Destroyer :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Disruptors (three banks, fore(2)-aft) :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Plasma (one launcher, fore) :Shields: Single :Max Speed: 19.6 Light Cruiser *Strongly resembles the 22nd century Bird-of-Prey. :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Disruptors (three banks, fore(2)-aft) :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Plasma (one launcher, fore) :Shields: Double aft :Max Speed: 18.6 Heavy Cruiser *Strongly resembles the Modified D'deridex class. :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Disruptors (four banks, fore(2)-aft(2)) :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Plasma (two launchers, fore-aft) :Shields: Double aft :Max Speed: 17.0 Dreadnaught :Primary Weapons: Type 3 Disruptors (four banks, fore(2)-aft(2)) :Secondary Weapons: Mark III Plasma (two launchers, fore-aft) :Shields: Double fore, Triple aft :Max Speed: 16.7 Orion and Gorn starships Orion Destroyer :Primary Weapons: Type 1 Phasers (two banks, fore) :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons (one launcher, fore) :Shields: Single :Max Speed: 18.3 Orion Heavy Cruiser :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Phasers (two banks, fore) :Secondary Weapons: Mark II Photons (one launcher, fore) :Shields: Triple direct fore, Double rest :Max Speed: 15.8 Gorn Light Cruiser :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Phasers (four banks, fore(2)-aft(2)) :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons (one launcher, fore) :Shields: Single :Max Speed: 16.8 Gorn Heavy Cruiser :Primary Weapons: Type 2 Phasers (four banks, fore(2)-aft(2)) :Secondary Weapons: Mark I Photons (one launcher, fore) :Shields: Double :Max Speed: 15.0 Background Information Gameplay and controls are nearly identical in each version, since the control interfaces on both are similar. Each version contains the same content but has its own merits: *The DS version allows players to issue commands, scan, and engage the warp drive all from the systems touch screen. *The PSP version possesses superior graphics as well as a CD-quality soundtrack, as opposed to the DS versions MIDI-quality soundtrack. Gallery File:Tactical Assault logo.png|DS version opening screen File:Tactical Assault cover (PSP).jpg|PSP cover art Credits Quicksilver Software * Executive Producer: William C. Fisher * Senior Producer: Cory Nelson * Lead Programmer: Otmar Schlunk * Programmers: Michael Szal, Vincent Tagle, Nick Olsen, Gregory Marsters, Dennis Volper, Red Urbino, Steve Roney, and Justin Chu * Art Director: Rantz A. Hoseley * Artists: Daniel Taylor, Scott Godfrey, David Ham, David Budlong (Intern), and Justin Declues (Intern) * Level Implementation: David Mazzocco and Brian Roney * Character Icons: Mike May, Jason Kruse, and Frank Peak * Special Thanks: David Paris and Perry Bullard Bethesda Softworks * Executive Producer: Todd Vaughn * Producer: Charles Harribey * Assistant Producer: Tim Bumar * Quality Assurance Manager: Robert Gray * Quality Assurance - Team Lead: Will Noble * Quality Assurance Testers: Ben Barreras, Brian Bloomfield, Michael Kearns (Intern), Kyle Roe (Intern), Eric Stofferahn, and Jesse Tucker (Intern) * Manual and Packaging Design: Lindsay Muller and Michael Wagner * Vice President of PR and Marketing: Pete Hines * Manager, PR & Marketing: Erin Losi * President: Vlatko Andonov * Music Composed and Produced by: Rod Abernethy, Jason Graves, and www.rednoteaudio.com * Sound Design by: Soundelux Design Music Group * Additional Sound Design: Mark Lampert * Voice Talent: William Shatner * Voice Casting and Production: Blindlight LLC * Writers: Dorothy Fontana and Derek Chester * Concept Art: Craig Mullins * Additional Video Design / Support: Steven Green * Star Trek quotes from Quotable Star Trek by: Jill Sherwin, © by Paramount Pictures, Published by Pocket Books * Special Thanks: Jeffrey Nemerovski, Paula Block, John Van Citters, Harry Lang, Daniel Felts, Marco Palmieri, and the entire Bethesda Softworks IT, Accounting, and Legal departments External link *[http://gaming.trekcore.com/tacticalassault Star Trek: Tactical Assault] at TrekCore Tactical Assault de:Star Trek: Tactical Assault